


Castigo.

by kobaltaoi



Series: Nyotake! [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga está celosa de su sempai por ser tan coqueta. Es hora de enseñarle a quien le pertenece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castigo.

**Author's Note:**

> A petición de Nodamecchi, quien me sugirió el pairing y lo del cambio de género.

**Castigo.**

Tomó el balón entre sus manos y dio un pase a Junna quien hizo un tiro desde detrás de la línea de tres puntos impecable. A veces se encontraba a sí misma admirando la forma en la que tiraba su compañera. Ella también podía tirar tiros de tres puntos pero su tasa de éxito era bastante más reducida que la de su compañera. A Tenna no le quedaba más que donquear cuando el tiro llegaba a fallar por todo el estrés que los del equipo contrario le imponían. Su deber principal era tomar los rebotes, dada su posición como centro y su altura, que era perfecta para ello. Taiga también donqueaba bien, y de hecho era la mejor en eso. Aunque fuese solo un partido de práctica todos ponían su mayor esfuerzo en ganar. Jugaban mezcladas las chicas de primer curso con las veteranas de segundo, los equipos estaban bien hechos para sacar lo mejor de todas y cada una de ellas. Su entrenador —y compañero— Riku sabía lo que hacía.

Alguien le gritó instrucciones. El juego seguía y no tenía tiempo para embelesarse con cosas como aquellas. No quería perder ni en la práctica. Tetsuko le mandó un pase durísimo desde el otro lado de la cancha. Pensó en tirar, pero entonces la figura de Taiga (quien era apenas unos centímetros más baja que ella) se atravesó en su línea de visión. No le dejaría el tiro tan fácilmente. Dio un paso hacia atrás, rebotando el balón según las reglas e hizo la finta de tirar. Taiga saltó y entonces Tenna dio un pase encubierto a Toshiko quien le pasó el balón a Junna. Junna hizo otro tiro impecable y Tenna pensó que si la seguía mirando tirar se enamoraría de ella.

Riku hizo sonar el silbato señalando el final del juego de práctica. Al final el equipo de Tenna, formado por Tetsuko, Toshiko, Rinne y Junna ganó contra el equipo de Taiga, formado por dos de las chicas de primer año y Akira.

Tenna seguía mirando a Junna, quien tomaba una toalla ofrecida por una de las chicas de primero que no había jugado. Hiroe era su nombre, y no era la más bonita. Tenna en su fuero interno pensó que Junna hacía mejor pareja con ella misma que con cualquiera de sus compañeras. Aunque también estaba Riku, contra quien no podía competir ni aunque lo intentara. Junna de seguro llegaría un día anunciando que estaban saliendo y esa idea le desagradaba bastante.

Taiga notó la mirada insistente de Tenna para Junna, quien platicaba sobre nuevas técnicas de basquetbol con Riku. No estaba muy contenta al respecto.

— Te gusta Junna, ¿verdad? —su tono, aunque era directo y nada gentil, seguía siendo apropiado para una kohai que se dirigía a su sempai. No pudo evitar soltar la pregunta cuando solo quedaron ellas en los vestidores.

— ¿En serio? No lo sé. ¿Parece que me gusta? Quizás me guste entonces.

Tenna no sabía leer el ambiente. Los nervios de Taiga se crisparon.

— Aunque, ¿sabes? Creo que también me gusta Riku. No me molestaría declarármele desnuda si no ganamos, ¡ah! Pero eso no significa que no quiera ganar o que no daré mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerlo.

Taiga estaba en su límite.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta repentina? ¿También te gusta Junna? Creí que salías con Tetsuko.

Esa era una verdad a medias. El basquetbol las había unido a todas de manera diferente y el combo de primer año, formado por la as Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuko tenía fama de ser cercano, dentro y fuera de la cancha. Ni la mitad de eso era mentira. Taiga se había encontrado un par de veces acorralando a Tetsuko en una esquina para besarla. Y Tetsuko no se había quejado al respecto ni una vez. Era doble moralista el quejarse de que su sempai tuviese interés en otras chicas además de ella.

¿Cuándo fue? Hacía casi dos meses que su sempai se había unido de vuelta al equipo luego de una horrible lesión. Hacía casi un mes que, sin querer realmente, se había morreado contra los casilleros del vestidor. Taiga no recordaba quien comenzó que; solo recordaba que se había mirado en un minuto y al siguiente ya tenían unidos los labios. La lengua de Tenna en algún punto pidió entrada a la boca de Taiga y ésta la dejó pasar mansamente, como en éxtasis. Habían pasado varias veces más desde entonces. También desde entonces había dejado de regresar a casa con Tetsuko tan seguido como antes.

Taiga estaba enfadada. Golpeó con el puño uno de los casilleros (el suyo, quizás el de alguna de sus compañeras, no importaba realmente, tenía ganas de golpearlos todos y cada uno de ellos, casi como tantas ganas tenía de golpear la cara de Tenna), Tenna se sobresaltó y se quedó quieta, con las manos en el aire a punto de meterse la camisa limpia por sobre la cabeza.

— ¿Kagami? — ¿De qué tenía que quejarse Taiga si ni siquiera tenían la confianza de llamarse por sus primeros nombres?

— Tenna-sempai —comenzó, tanteando terreno—, dime, ¿yo te gusto?

Tenna parpadeó insistentemente. Taiga pensó que tenía las pestañas demasiado largas y demasiado bonitas. Alguien más podría desearlas y eso sería malo. Tenna bajó la camiseta y sacó una de las manos de ella. No le molestaba en lo absoluto mostrarse solo en sostén.

— Claro, por supuesto —respondió de inmediato—. Hoy haces preguntas muy raras —añadió.

Taiga caminó hasta donde su sempai, aun sin meter la cabeza en el hueco de su camiseta; estaba de pie, midiendo sus movimientos ingenuamente. Taiga la empujó contra su casillero abierto y Tenna sintió un dolor sordo en donde su espalda había recibido el golpe.

— Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —pero no recibió respuesta. Taiga le selló los labios con los propios y le tomó el cabello (suelto y húmedo aún por la ducha que acababa de tomar luego del entrenamiento) con fuerza, haciendo un puño. Dolía, pero no lo suficiente como para quejarse. Taiga se separó abochornada luego del beso, como si de pronto conociera el verdadero significado de ‘vergüenza’.

— Sempai, yo, lo siento…  Me dejé llev…—pero no continuo. Tenna la miraba fijamente y no había ni una pizca de la ingenuidad de siempre en sus ojos. Sus pestañas le daban una sombra sensual a su mirada. Tenna se relamió los labios y tomó a Taiga por la cintura.

— Esta bien dejarse llevar de vez en cuando, aunque empujarme contra el casillero fue demasiado —Tenna puso morros, aunque se le notaba la sonrisa en los ojos, pero había algo más. Taiga notó tarde que eso era lascivia.

Tenna era bastante alta, tres centímetros más alta que Taiga. Y era bonita: tenía unas pestañas larguísimas y unos ojos preciosos de color chocolate. Normalmente llevaba el cabello en un moño descuidado sobre la cabeza con mechones saliéndose aquí y allá que bien pegaban con el aire de tranquilidad ingenua proyectaba. También tenía buen cuerpo: no solo era atlética y delgada, tenía pechos generosos al igual que caderas de muerte. Taiga era más escurrida en ese aspecto. Tenía el cabello largo y bien cuidado, aunque siempre lo llevaba en una coleta baja. Sus pestañas eran cortitas y menos tupidas que las de Tenna o las de Tetsuko, que era la imagen de Yamato Nadeshiko, con su cabello cortito y bien arreglado. Nada de eso importaba, todas terminaban hechas un desastre cuando jugaban basquetbol y a ninguna parecía importarle menos mientras se gritaban instrucciones dentro de la corte con voces graves y gruñidos desesperados, todo por ganar.

Tenna llevaba el cabello suelto ahora, porque seguía húmedo. Taiga había tenido ya tiempo para secarlo y cepillarlo, pues fue la primera en salir de las duchas. Tenna había sido la última, había perdido tiempo valioso jugueteando con Riku y Junna.

— Es lo que se ganan las chicas mal portadas —respondió juguetonamente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Me he portado mal? —a veces Taiga no comprendía como alguien mayor que ella podía ser tan idiota (no le iba a dar crédito a su ingenuidad).

— Sí, sempai, te has portado muy mal. Coqueteando con Riku y mirando con ganas a Junna.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio hice eso?

— Sí, y ahora debes recibir tu castigo.

Taiga sonrió y Tenna le regresó la sonrisa.

Se besaron. Ésta vez lo hicieron con calma, con la seguridad de ser las únicas en los vestidores, aunque a Taiga, aún en su celotipia no le molestaba mucho la idea de que alguien entrara y las viera.

Taiga, en ese aspecto, era una mujer posesiva.

Tenna no emitiría queja alguna al respecto después.

Fue un beso largo y calmado, no había luchas de poder en él, sus lenguas juguetearon juntas en el medio, sin forzarse, a ninguna le faltaba el aliento, pero de igual manera se separaron, agitadas y con el corazón latiendo a mil.

La mano en la cintura de Taiga bajó disimuladamente hacía su trasero y se coló por debajo de su falda. Taiga la detuvo y miró de mala gana a su sempai.

— Las niñas malas no reciben nada —Tenna de nuevo hizo morros y dejó caer la camiseta en su otra mano.

— Pero, Kagami… —Ahí estaba de nuevo, la distancia entre ellas que se medía en apellidos.

— Taiga —dijo de mala gana.

— Taiga —repitió la otra, captando por primera vez algo de lo que le decían a la primera— ¿No me dejarás tocarte?

— No —Fue la respuesta necia— Hoy estás castigada.

Las manos de Taiga pasearon por el abdomen de Tenna. Su dedo índice y medio hicieron un caminito desde su ombligo hasta su escote. Tenna tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no temblar ante el toque gentil de su kohai.

La mano de Taiga tomó uno de los pechos cubiertos de su sempai y lo estrujo con delicadeza; delicadeza que Tenna estaba bastante orgullosa de ser la única en poder presenciarlo. La otra mano de Taiga buscó el broche del sostén de su sempai y con un pellizco diestro lo soltó. Tenna dejó caer los brazos a los lados y Taiga hizo caer la estorbosa prenda que se perdió en el piso que nadie miraba. Sus ojos, ambos castaños, se miraban fijamente. Luego de un instante larguísimo los ojos de Taiga vagaron hasta los pechos generosos de Tenna, quien parecía incapaz de sonrojarse. No estaba avergonzada a decir verdad, aunque era la primera vez que se mostraba desnuda para alguien a esa edad. Taiga pellizco los pezones erectos en antelación de Tenna y ésta gimió quedito, por complacer el ego de la menor.

Ese era un sí a dar el siguiente paso: donde hasta entonces solo habían sido morreos, estaba a punto de dar el salto al sexo real.

Estaba siendo demasiado blanda en su castigo.

Taiga se agachó lo suficiente para que su cara estuviera a la altura de los pechos de la otra y lamió despreocupadamente uno de los pezones. El gemido que escapó de los labios de Tenna está vez fue genuino.

Era hora de ir más lejos.

Con la diestra estrujaba perezosamente el pecho izquierdo de Tenna, pellizcando entre sus dedos el pezón, mientras que con la boca succionaba el derecho, mordisqueando despacito de tanto en tanto. Eso le dejaba una mano libre que ya sabía para que iba a ocupar.

La mano izquierda no era su mano más hábil, aunque había estado practicando hacer quehaceres comunes con ella para adaptarla y tener una debilidad menos en el basquetbol. Tenía que vencer a las zorras de la generación de los milagros y no pensaba dejarse fácilmente. Era un buen momento para poner a prueba sus habilidades. Con la mano, aun libre, jugueteó con el dobladillo de la falda de Tenna, rozándole los muslos de tanto en tanto hasta que se cansó. Demasiado cachondeo previo, era hora de pasar a lo importante.

Sin disimulo alguno, metió la mano entre las piernas cerradas de Tenna, quien las abrió por instinto o por gusto, lo que fuere, no importaba. Taiga paseo la mano de arriba abajo sobre la intimidad de su sempai, aun sobre las bragas y sintió, con suficiencia, como le temblaban las piernas a la otra. _Bien_. Ahora iba el plato principal.

Hizo a un lado la tela estorbosa de las bragas de su sempai (cuyo color no había visto, aunque sospechaba que eran de un tono claro de rosa. Ese color parecía gustarle pues de vez en cuando se las había visto cuando se cambiaban todas juntas luego de las prácticas) para hacerle sentir en carne propia las habilidades que había ganado con la zurda. Tenna doblo las piernas ante el contacto. Taiga sintió la humedad entre las piernas de Tenna y se felicitó en su fuero interno por ser la causante de eso. Pero las cosas no podían quedarse ahí. Frotó con el índice y el medio el clítoris de su sempai quien recibió en trato con gemidos quedos.

— T-Taiga, esto no es justo —pero no hizo amago de intentar regresar el trato ni de oponerse a lo que le hacía.

Taiga recorrió el espacio hasta la entrada de Tenna quien se removió inquieta.

— Sempai, no me diga que es virgen.

— ¿Por quién me tomas entonces? ¡Claro que lo soy, soy una jovencita virgen, así que ten más delicadeza!

Taiga no podía creer que su sempai lo dijera en serio, aunque por si las dudas evitó meter algún dedo al interior de Tenna, solo por respeto, aunque básicamente le habían dado permiso de hacerlo. Cargar con la virginidad de alguien más era algo que no quería.

Aunque tampoco deseaba que su sempai se la entregara a alguien más. Como fuere, ese no era un buen modo de perderla, ya haría una situación especial y cursi donde su ingenua sempai se sintiera más cómoda y se ofrendara a ella, por voluntad y no por cachondez.

De momento estimular el clítoris de su sempai sonaba bien.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

No tomó mucho antes de que Tenna gimiera quedito _Taiga, basta_ , al sentir cercano el clímax.

Taiga por supuesto no se detuvo, al contrario, aumentó la velocidad de su toque aunque el brazo comenzaba a dolerle por el ir y venir vertiginoso.

Tenna no tenía bragas de repuesto.

El desastre lo tuvo que limpiar Taiga, aunque por algún motivo parecía feliz de hacerlo.

Nadie más supo al respecto y las tardes donde Kagami Taiga y Kiyoshi Tenna se quedaban hasta tarde fueron aumentando.

Luego de un tiempo incluso salían tomadas de la mano de la escuela. Luego de que Taiga se lavara bien las manos, por supuesto.

A la larga, luego de que se graduaran, Tenna se casó con Riku y Taiga se quedó con Tetsuko. Nunca mencionaron nada sobre sus días de escuela desde ese entonces.

La virginidad de Tenna se la llevó el dedo índice de Taiga.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé que hice xD  
> Solo espero que les haya gustado, no sé, yo tengo sentimientos encontrados al respecto. ¿Al menos es decente? Quien sabe, dejen comentarios, necesito retroalimentación.


End file.
